Battle Heroes X (TV Nexus)
Battle Heroes X TV Nexus, commonly referred to as Battle Heroes X Classic or Battle Heroes X Season 0 was the original version of Battle Heroes X which aired on TV Nexus before its cancellation and revival on Bean Cafe Channel. The classic series had only one season aired on television before it was cancelled due to multiple reasons. For one, Battle Heroes X Classic used a type of animation style that was very expensive at the time to do. The other problem was finding voice actors to voice heroes, villains, and other people who would make their appearances on the show later. History and Making of the Show The idea of the show came to be in late 2005, when Zacharias Smith was a novice writer and director for TV Nexus collaborating with Claus Sanchez about ideas for a show that would cater to an older audience, around the teenager years area, as most TV Nexus shows were directed at a 6-10 year old audience. Finally, Smith came up with something: A show revolving around 4 young protagonists who protected their city and the world from any and all threats. Claus loved the idea and suggested they connect with a then unknown Julian Fonteno, who was working at 1 True Crew at the time. The three pitched the idea and the show aired on TV Nexus for a while, until its eventual cancellation after one season. it wasn't until late 2015, 10 years later, that the series saw its revival on a new channel with a new spin on the ideas the original had. Rumors On December 22th, 2018, the anniversary of the first episode airing, Zacharias Smith posted an image of Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popple in their respective SPD ranger armors on Twitter. The only message that came with the picture was " ;) ", a winking face. Fans think this could hint at a Season 2, but there is a lack of concrete evidence as of now. Similarities and Differences between Battle Heroes X 2005 and Current Battle Heroes X Both Season 0 and the current version of Battle Heroes X focus on four heroes defending the Earth from the evil Bane, who wished to take over it, along with other threats. These heroes were Zack, Julius, Cloud, and Popple. Both shows also had a Bane who was assisted by his two loyal henchmen Chan and Hoji. Bane also had ghostbots to help him as well. That's where the similarities end. Almost everyone had a different personality from their future counterpart and some ideas didn't return or were expanded upon in the future version. Character Changes Julius was calm, cool, and polite in Season 0. He also suffered from laziness and was always beaten by Zack when they sparred. Julius was also considered the leader in Season 0 while in the current Battle Heroes X, no one is considered the leader. Finally, Julius used one specific set of weaponry instead of cryokinesis, where he could make any weapon out of ice. Zack was cocky and arrogant instead of the loner with a bleak sense of humor like he is today. He considered himself to be the most professional and technically advanced of the team, always messing with his team members to win. He also didn't utilize crystals as weapons and instead used a digital storage database that contained weapons and armor that could be used at anytime. Julius, Cloud, and Popple could also use the database but were less involved in using it. Cloud was young and immature in the previous series and had a close bond to Zack, unlike Julius and Zack in the current series. Although the strongest strength wise, he was also the youngest of the four, making him the baby of the team. Popple went through the least amount of changes from Classic to the current Battle Heroes X. In the previous series, she was the bossiest character and also the smartest. She also relied very little on magic. Bane was the primary evil and it could be seen in the early episodes that Zacharias Smtih and Julian Fonteno wanted him to be the big bad of the series. Bane's goal then was to destroy Earth, capture all the humans and enslave humanity on different planets to claim the galaxy and make it his own. This was brought down a notch in the current series, where Bane just wants to kill Zack, Julius, Cloud, the three who would do him harm in the future. Popple's interference in his plans caused him to set his eyes on her too and want her killed as well. Chan and Hoji went through many changes as opposed to the others. In Battle Heroes X Classic, they were depicted as generic henchmen who obeyed their master Bane. Chan showed a little worry and reluctance in fighting and Hoji was a little more hot-headed. In the current Battle Heroes X, their personalities have been modified so that their differences are more prevalent. Chan is the younger, cowardly, anxiety-ridden brother who feels more comfortable away from the fighting and working on technology for Bane, while Hoji basically has Zack's old personality and is always itching for a fight, being Bane's top solider. Both brothers also have a deeper backstory in the current series. Storyline Changes In Battle Heroes X Classic, the show had more focus on when the characters were kids and were hoping that for the first few seasons, it would go through each year of their schooling (Season 1 Preschool, Season 2 Elementary School, etc.). This wasn't to be, however. There was also talk of a place called Retro Boy World, a small pizza place Cloud ran where the protagonists hanged out and played video games. In reality it was Cloud's tree house. The four stilled played video games there though. There was a town where the four lived in along with other kids and townspeople, but it didn't have a name. it could have been an earlier version of Fowler City. Synopsis Cloud was enrolled in the Academy of Preschool, where the smartest preschoolers attended. If they were enrolled in the Academy of Preschool, they would soon go to Grade School, Middle School and High School without the fear of having to go to College. However, that's not the reason Cloud went there. He was enrolled because his mother was thinking he'd be the smartest in the school. He was. During his time at the Academy of Preschool, he met Julius and Zack. The three instantly became friends. Strangely enough, Zack and Julius were next door neighbors to Cloud, and so was this one kid named Popple. She was enrolled in the Academy of Preschool as well, and she was a member of the Retro Boy World (a place where Cloud, Zack, Julius and Popple got together to play old games) making all four of them best friends. As they grew up, their personalities started to change. Cloud was getting immature and short tempered, Zack was getting cocky and arrogant, Julius got arrogant as well, thinking he was the smartest boy ever, and Popple grew more to Julius than she did previously. After they all passed High School, they became Power Rangers and a part of SPD. Julius was the Red Ranger, Cloud was the Blue Ranger, Zack was he Green Ranger and Popple was the Yellow Ranger. They heard about a stranger named Bane, who they previously saw in their time in Preschool, Middle School and High School. Bane planned to destroy the Earth and capture all humans, taking them to a deserted planet and making them his slave. They now have to protect the Earth and destroy all of Bane's forces if they are going to get anywhere. Season 0 Episodes There were only 9 episodes in the original Battle Heroes X. There were things in them that hinted plots for new episodes, but they never came to be. Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Series